User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 30
Out Of Blakton City Blakton City was an industrial city in the state of New York. It was built by a rich company in the 1890s. A few years ago during the earthquake that destroyed Liberty City and Carcer City, the city was also destroyed. Afterwards, another rich company (maybe Aesir) rebuild the city. They're making this city hopefully an eco-friendly city. Of course, like Liberty and Carcer, it has its share of corruption. There's gangs all over this city that runs different businesses in the city. What I was worried about was how Max and Ernesto was going to bribe a leader of the Zaibatsu Corporation to work with them. I don't want to add another enemy on my list of enemies. Derek and I were going to Blakton City to make sure that the Zaibatsu don't make the deal or I probably might have the government on my ass for the rest of my life. I have to make sure that they didn't agree to work with Max. I have to. We were in the Maverick helicopter, heading for Blakton City. During the ride, the two agents that were in the helicopter with us were telling us the plan that the head of the agency thought of. "Okay, here's the plan. One of you has to go to the weapons factory in the industrial district while the other one has to be at the vantage point, overlooking the meeting that Max and Ernesto will have with Uno Carb", said one of the agents. "Wait, why can't you two deal with one of those two tasks?" I asked them. "Look, the boss was very clear about how the whole sabotage thing works. We both will also be separated as well, okay? Now, who does what?" the other agent said. "I'll deal with the factory", Derek said. "So that leads you with sniping", agent number two said to me. "Yeah, I get a simple job", I said scarcastically. "What's wrong? Never sniped before?" agent number one asked. "I sorta had, but not with a .50 Cal Sniper Rifle", I said while pointing at the rifle. "Relax, all you have to do is to aim and shoot", the agent said. "I don't think that it will be...." "We're almost at Jackson International Airport", the pilot said. "Okay. Now Derek, you will go with Mr. Peterson over here. As for you kido, you go with me", agent number one said. "And you are?" I asked. "Just call me Mr. Oliver", he said. We then landed at the airport in Blakton called Jackson International. When we were landing, being here in Blakton City reminded me of the time my dad brought me here. I forgot whether it was for police work or for vacation. I remember how the city looked like a normal city. Now, this city looks futuristic-like for a eco-friendly city. After we landed at a helipad, we got out of the helicopter and walked towards two black Buffalos. Oliver and I in one while Derek and Peterson got into the other. The cars then drove out of the airport and then we went our separate ways. Well, sorta of. One Hour Later Oliver and I were in the Industrial District (don't know the name at all), waiting for Max's crew to meet with Uno Carb and the Zaibatsu Corporation. We were waiting inside an old abandon factory, waiting. "I am so going to kill Max and that Ernesto prick when I see them", I told Oliver. "No, the mission is to kill some Zaibatsu and get them to think that Max and Ernesto are trying to get rid of them just to take control of Blakton City", Oliver said. "I don't give a fuck about the mission. Max killed my parents and I want revenge", I said. Oliver then pushed me against a wall and said to me, "No. We're sticking with the mission. If you even try to kill one of Max or Ernesto's boys, our mission will be compromised and I will kill you for it. Besides, I know the truth that you will never probably find out". "What is it?" I asked. "That is something that you must find out on your own. Let me tell you; Derek ain't telling you the truth about some stuff". "He tells me everything that I need to know. Do me favor and stop talking shit to me, you fucking pig", I told him. Just then, he let go of me and went to the window. Just then, he said, "Get over here and get on the gun". I ran to the gun and mounted on it. I looked into the scope and saw the Zaibatsu in the empty lot across the street. The next minute, I saw the Cerberus, Wardogs and Colombian Cartel come into the lot. "Don't shoot till I give the word", Oliver said. "Yeah, I didn't know. Thanks for the heads-up", I said scarcastically. For the next minute, I just watched the meeting between the different groups. Then we got a transmission from Derek and Peterson on Oliver's walkie-talkie. "Peterson to Oliver. Peterson to Oliver. Do you copy". Oliver took out his walkie-talkie and said, "Oliver here. How's your task so far?" "Derek and I got into the factory and killed alot of hostiles in here. We also found out that it's a SPANK factory as well. We're going to set the charges right now and bring this building to the ground". "Good. Contact us when you destroyed the factory", Oliver said. "We will. Peterson out". After the conversation between the two agents, I noticed that Max, Ernesto and Uno are about to make a deal. "Damn, I think that they're about to close the deal", I told Oliver. "Then go head. Take the shot. NOW", Oliver said. I then aimed the .50 Cal Sniper Rifle at Uno and took the shot. Uno Carb went down to the ground hard with a hole in his stomach. "Got the bitch", I told Oliver. "Good. Shoot some more Zaibatsu", Oliver said. I aimed at another Zaibatsu and took the shot. He went down dead. The next minute, I got so trigger-happy. I kept aiming and shooting Zaibatsu till I saw the Zaibatsu aim their guns at Max and Ernesto's group and started firing at them. That was when I saw Max and Ernesto making a break for it. I aimed the rifle at Max and was about to fire till Oliver covered the scope with his hand and said, "He's not to be killed right now". "Come on, you fucking pig", I said to him. "You got any better come-backs than that?" Oliver asked. Just then, we saw the Cerberus, Wardogs and Cartel come towards the building. "Damn, we got to get out now", Oliver said. He then handed me an Assualt Rifle and said, "Come follow me". "What about the .50 Cal?" I asked him. "Forget it. It will take too much time to get it out of here", Oliver said. He then went into the hallway while I looked out the window again. The Zaibatsu Corporation was gone. At least we don't have to worry about fighting them, I thought to myself. "COME ON", Oliver yelled from the hallway. I got out of the room and into the hallway when Oliver called to Peterson on the walkie-talkie. "Oliver to Peterson. Oliver to Peterson. We stopped the agreement. What's your status?" "We destroyed the factory. We're heading back to the helicopter. Meet you there. Over", Peterson said. "Meet you in 1 hour", Oliver said. "If we make it out of this building and back to the airport alive", I said outloud. "On second thought, fly the chopper over here", Oliver said. "Roger that", Peterson said. "If we die in this building today, at least tell me", I told Oliver. "Tell you what? About Derek or...." "Is Oliver your real name?" I asked him. "No, its a fake so no one knows my real name", Oliver said. "Okay, so I'm guessing I don't know Alexis' real name", I said to Oliver. "Yeah, that 30 year-old chick makes sure no one knows here real name", Oliver said. "Thirty year-old chick?" I was shocked from hearing that. I then started rubbing my lips real hard with the sleaves of my shirt since I kissed that chick. Just then, the trio group found us. "Kill them", a Cerberus said. We took cover behind some crates when the groups started firing their weapons at us. We fired back and kept repeating this process for a while. "They just never quit, do they?" I said. "Nope, not espically after we ruined the biggest deal that they could ever have made", Oliver said. "We need to get to the roof", I told him. "Follow me. I know how we can get up there", Oliver said. We then ran down the hallway away from the enemy to a flight of stairs. We then ran up the stairs and into an office. We took cover behind an rusted-out metal desk when they followed up the stairs. They then fired at the desk we were behind. "I hate them so much", I said outloud. Just then, I heard a gunshot and some blood (not alot) spattered onto my shirt. I looked at Oliver on my right and saw that he had a round hole above his left eye. He was dead. "FUCK", I yelled outloud. I turned to my left and saw another flight of stairs and a sign on the wall that said 'Roof Access'. I decided to make a mad-dash to the stairs as soon as they reloaded. As soon as I knew that some of them were reloading, I ran out from behind the metal desk and up the stairs. I was lucky that no bullet hit me when one of the passed by my left knee. I ran up the stairs and pushed open the door at the top of the stairs. It was then that I saw the helicopter heading towards the building. I jumped up and down, waved my arms and yelled "OVER HERE" to get its attention. Just then, the enemy came onto the roof and started firing at me. I took cover behind an exhaust vent and fired back at them till the helicopter landed on the roof. I ran to the chopper and got in. "GO! GET US OUT OF THERE", I yelled to the pilot. "Where's Oliver?" Peterson asked. "He's dead", I told Peterson. Just then, a Cerberus fired at the helicopter's window that I was next to. During that time, the helicopter took off from the roof. "Relax. This helicopter has bullet-proof armor and windows", Peterson said. The helicopter flew out of the Industrial District and then out of Blakton City. "We destroyed the factory. How'd you do with the meeting?" Peterson asked. "Trust me. Max and Ernesto will never have a truce with the Zaibatsu Corporation anytime soon", I told him. "What's with the blood on your shirt?" Derek asked. "Oliver's blood", I told him. I then took off my shirt and saw that the blood soaked through my shirt to my white tank-top. "Damn it. I'll have to change when we get back to Bullworth". "Max and Ernesto survived, right?" Peterson asked. "Yes", I told him. "And is Uno Carb dead?" he asked. "I think so. I don't think anyone can survive being shot by a .50 Cal Sniper Rifle", I said to him. "Well then, it's a Mission Complete", Peterson said. "Where are we going now?" Derek asked. "We're going back to Bullworth. 'He' made it clear that you two just do the attack to them in Blakton City and then back to Bullworth. 'He' might have more missions for you later in the future. For now, you're going to continue your courses in school while Derek will continue to work for the C.I.A. till we need you two again". "Does 'He' at least have a name?" I asked Peterson. "Not allowed to address you his name. You can only call him 'Boss' and that's it", Peterson said. "Ain't that a surprise", I said. For the next hour, we didn't say a word till we got back to Bullworth. I was glad that the job didn't take too long. I have time to hang with my friends now. I just hope I don't get called in to do another job during that time. Category:Blog posts